


But we're the same

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sougo really likes Geiz's lips, the shape of them and how they feel against his own. He likes how Geiz is so earnestly into this once he has set his mind on it, like with fighting. Sougo is curious, eager to let this last, the sensations and the atmosphere pleasantly lulling him in.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	But we're the same

Geiz' hand is warm where it's placed on Sougo's shoulder and he doesn't mind, neither of them does.

He is holding on for support because of his judo injury but it is partly an excuse. Sougo's skin is warm where his hand lingers and Geiz is pretty sure Sougo had shivered comfortably when he had placed it there earlier. Geiz is so close behind him that his breath tickles Sougo's neck hair.

It's a quiet walk to school and Geiz kind of wishes it wouldn't end too soon, even though his competitive streak is burning inside him not to loose against this one. But it's a pleasant kind of rivalry, one he enjoys to grow from, one he doesn't want to miss. He hopes it's the same for Sougo, who is kind of like his mirror on this part, and when Sougo turns around to smile at him in a way he just does at Geiz, Geiz is sure.

When they turn into a quieter alley, Sougo slows the bike down and comes to a halt. Geiz' heart is pounding harder in his chest, the atmosphere changing. There is noone around and Sougo is looking at him with those big, soft eyes.

"I can't wait to see you becoming a savior," he says, "but I will also become a king."

"Just wait," Geiz says, not as loud as usual though, but still grumpy.

"I guess we are the same after all," Sougo says, smiling this defeating smile that Geiz always envies him for.

Geiz doesn't say anything then, just pouts and Sougo smiles brighter, and then, as quickly as a butterfly that flutters on a hydrangea, pecks a soft kiss on Geiz' lips.

Geiz stares at him in shock but his body seems to know what he wants better than he does himself, closing his eyes and letting Sougo kiss him, his pride rising and beginning to kiss back, wanting to lead, his free hand clutching in Sougo's shirt as he pulls him closer and holds himself in place for stability because he is afraid he could fall over and God know how much that would hurt.

Sougo's lips feel nice, full and warm, eager and curious, and Geiz responds, slowly yet steadily, getting used to the new sensation. They move their lips against each other in between soft pecks.

Sougo really likes Geiz's lips, the shape of them and how they feel against his own. He likes how Geiz is so earnestly into this once he has set his mind on it, like with fighting. Sougo is curious, eager to let this last, the sensations and the atmosphere pleasantly lulling him in.

None wants to part, just yet, now that they have come this far, and the moment being perfect, them being alone. No words are needed and Sougo whimpers softly when he feels Geiz grabbing his collar.

The kiss seems to be endless, like a warm summer breeze, and Sougo's lips are so warm and nice on his that Geiz really wishes it wouldn't end soon.

The sky is azure blue with a few clouds and the birds are announcing it's spring in every corner.

Finally, Sougo pulls back and Geiz scoffs.

Sougo laughs.

"We're gonna be late!" Geiz scolds him, "come on!"

They tackle each other all the way to the main road where they meet Tsukuyomi and Geiz almost falls off the bike, but when he gets back on, Sougo's shoulder is there, for his support, for his hand to hold on to, the skin warm to the touch.

Maybe they are the same after all.


End file.
